Reactive oxygen species (ROS) oxidize non-selectively bioactive biological substances like nucleic acids, proteins, and lipids to cause damages in function of a living body or structure of an organ and a tissue. ROS are known to be a cause of skin disorders like a skin cancer, a skin allergy, an inflammation of the skin, and a photosensitive dermatosis (Non-Patent Document 1). It is also known that, with an effect on the epidermis, they cause skin conditions like fine wrinkles, a rough skin, a dry skin and the like.